Lady Gaga/Premières années
1986-2004 : Naissance Stefani Germanotta 'est née le 28 mars 1986 à l'hôpital Lenox Hill de New York City. Elle est la fille aînée de Joseph et de Cynthia (née Bissett) Germanotta. Elle tient ses origines italiennes et également françaises du côté de sa mère. Elle a une soeur de six ans sa cadette, Natali . Vers l'âge de 4 ans, Stefani commence à apprendre le piano à l'oreille et après un moment, elle écrit sa première chanson nommée ''"Dollar Bills ". : "Je me rappelle encore de la première chanson que j'ai écouté. Mon père écoutait ce que je connais maintenant sous le nom de "Money", de Pink Floyd, et rien qu'en écoutant le bruit des caisses enregistreuses dans l'intro, j'ai écrit une chanson que j'ai appellé "Dollar Bills", sur mon papier Mickey Mouse." Plus tard, elle reçut une éducation classique afin de compléter sa connaissance du piano. Quelques années plus tard, à l'âge de 11 ans, elle fut choisie pour intégrer la Julliard School de Manhattan, avant de décider que ce n'était pas fait pour elle. A la place, elle entra au Couvent du Sacré Coeur, une école catholique privée. Elle était, d'après ses dires, "déterminée et focalisée. J'étais toujours dans un groupe, ou dans une comédie musicale. Je ne m'intégrais pas toujours, mais j'avais des amis, parce que je suis une gentille fille et cool avec qui faire la fête." Gaga se décrit elle-même au lycée comme "très dévouée, très studieuse et très disciplinée." mais aussi "un petit peu en manque d'assurance", comme elle le déclara dans une interview: "J'avais l'habitude que les autres se moquent de moi, pour être aussi provocative ou aussi excentrique, donc j'ai commencé à l'estomper. Je ne me suis pas intégré, et je me sentais comme un monstre". Comme elle était consciente des sacrifices de ses parents pour son éducation, Stefani considéra l'école comme une chose de sérieuse dès son plus jeune âge. Un de ses souvenirs d'enfance favori est le moment où elle a donné un concert au piano au Sacré Coeur, à l'âge de 8 ans. "Il y avait une rangée de 20 filles, toutes vêtues de jolies robes, et on se levait toutes pour aller jouer", ''dit-elle, heureuse. ''"J'ai fait un très bon travail. C'était plutôt bon." A l'âge de 11 ans, elle commença à suivre des cours de théâtre toute une journée, chaque samedi. "Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai bu dans une tasse de café imaginaire", ''dit-elle, en fermant les yeux. "C'était la toute première chose que l'on vous apprenait. Je peux sentir la pluie, quand il ne pleut pas (Extrait de New York Mag''). Elle a chanté dans un groupe de rock classique (les Mackin Pulsifer?) durant sa première année au lycée. Le groupe faisait des reprises de chansons de Led Zeppelin, ainsi que de Pink Floyd et Jefferson Airplane. A 13 ans, elle écrivit sa première ballade,'' "To Love Again . A 14 ans, Stefani commença à travailler avec le coach vocal Don Lawrence. Elle se rappelle de la personne qui lui a suggeré de le rencontrer. : ''"Je chantais Want It That Way pour moi-même dans un magasin situé en bas de ma rue, quand le patron, qui se révela être un musicien, me prit à part et me glissa un numéro de téléphone dans ma main. Il me dit que son oncle était un coach vocal très respecté qui voudrait sûrement, d'après lui, travailler avec moi. Je l'ai appelé, et je me rappelle encore ses mots: "Je travaille avec Christina Aguilera, récompensée aux Grammy Awards, Bono de U2, Mick Jagger, et comme la liste va s'agrandir, je suis plus excité." - '''Lady Gaga Dans le même temps, Stefani commença à performer dans des scènes ouvertes. Elle était trop jeune, ce qui faisait que sa mère l'accompagnait -- tout en sachant que Stefani ferait le mur. "C'étaient des bars de jazz, pas des clubs pour adultes. Il y avait des scènes ouvertes donc ma mère m'emmenait et disait: "Ma fille est très jeune mais elle est très douée. Je vais m'asseoir avec elle pendant qu'elle jouera."" "Elle disait au manager: "Ecoutez, je sais qu'elle est trop jeune pour être là, et que je suis trop vieille pour être là, mais elle est incroyablement douée et elle est compositrice-interprète et peut elle s'inscrire ici?" Et on s'asseyait et on attendait qu'ils appellent mon nom." - Lady Gaga Ses parents étaient tous deux d'un grand soutien dans sa passion pour la musique. Stefani apprit quelques années auprès de Lawrence et commença à écrire de la musique comme un débouché, et moins comme un hobby. 2004-05: le Projet Collaborative Arts 21 A l'âge de 17 ans, Gaga fait partie des 20 plus jeunes personnes au monde à être admises à la Tisch School of the Arts de New York, où elle étudie la musique et le théâtre dans le Département d'Arts Dramatique pour Etudiant. Elle s'installa dans un dortoir de NYU dans la 11ème Rue. Chaque automne, le conseil des résidences de l'Université de New York organisait les Eliminatoires de l'UltraViolet Live , un concours dédié à la recherche contre le cancer. Stefani participa au concours et gagna pour sa résidence. Au même moment, elle affûta ses compétences d'écriture en composant des essais et des articles analytiques s'appuyant sur des thèmes comme l'art, la religion et l'ordre socio-politique. 2005-06: Débuts de carrière Le 3 février, Stefani atteignit la 3ème place avec un medley de deux de ses compositions personnelles, "Captivated " et "Electric Kiss ", jouées au piano. Après avoir fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire, Stefani décida de quitter l'université et partit de chez ses parents pour commencer une carrière dans la musique. Ils lui donnèrent un an pour signer dans un label. Le cas écheant, elle devra retourner à l'université. Elle partit vivre dans le Lower East Side de New York sans aucune aide financière de ses parents. : "J'ai quitté toute ma famille, pris l'appartement le moins cher que j'ai pu trouver, et bouffé de la merde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'écoute." Frankie Fredericks, un de ses amis de NYC qui est devenu son tout premier manager, même s'il ne fut pas payé pour son aide, lui donna sa première fiche de paie, l'aida à mettre au point le SGBand et aussi lui permis d'enregistrer sa première vraie démo avec Joe Vulpis plus tard cette année là. Durant cet été, Stefani et Frankie commencèrent à acheter et à s'inscrire à plusieurs scènes musicales du centre-ville de New York. Durant les performances lives, Stefani jouait ses chansons sur un piano. Le Bitter End devint un des lieux où elle performait souvent, à tel point qu'elle le considère comme sa "base de départ". En septembre, elle décida de se concentrer sur la création d'un groupe de glam rock, le SGBand (Stefani Germanotta Band), composé de personnes qui croient vraiment en son talent. "J'ai rencontré Stefani au Bitter End Cafe et j'ai été impressionné par ses capacités. Je l'ai immediatement invitée à participer à quelques chansons avec Melle Mel sur le projet que nous développions", déclarait Maura Casey qui travaillait sur un livre pour enfants appelé "Scott et la Dimension Secrète". Ils commencèrent à travailler sur le projet en septembre. Stefani écrit et arrangea la chanson "The Fountain of Truth ", qui apparu sur "World Family Tree " aveec Melle Mel. Avant que le projet ne soit publié le 13 novembre 2006 sous un nouveau titre, "The Portal in the Park ", Stefani appela Maura pour lui demander de changer son nom dans les crédits en "Lady GaGa". Le 1er octobre, elle performa pour la première fois en tant que groupe au Bitter End. Pour la 60ème parade annuelle du Columbus Day, on demanda à Stefani de jouer "No Floods " dans les rues. L'évènement fut diffusé en direct sur NBC. Une des présentatrices, Maria Bartirono, déclara sur la performance de Stefani: "Elle a seulement 19 ans et... quelle voix!"'. '''Un mois plus tard, le groupe commença à enregistrer une démo de 5 titres avec le producteur Joe Vulpis . 2006-07: Développement artistique thumb|Gaga vécut trois ans au 176, Stanton StreetLe 20 janvier 2006, le SGBand performe au Bitter End et vend l'intégralité de son stock de démos, ''Words. Ils continuèrent à donner des concerts et de composer et en mars, elle vend son premier EP, Red and Blue, au Bitter End. La sensation underground fut choisie par Bob Leone, le Directeur des Projets Nationaux du célèbre Songwriters Hall of Fame, pour être un des neuf artistes à performer au New Songwriters Showcase 2006, au Cutting Room. Elle joua Hollywood et attira l'attention de Wendy Starland, une collaboratrice de Rob Fusari. Ce dernier avait déclaré à Starland qu'il recherchait une chanteuse de moins de 25 ans pour fonder un groupe semblable aux Strokes (elle n'avait pas besoin d'être élégante, ou même d'être une chanteuse fantastique, mais juste d'avoir le petit quelque chose qui fait que l'on ne peut pas la détacher du regard. : "Il ne pouvait pas être là cette nuit-là, mais il m'avait chargé de jeter un oeil sur les personnes qui auraient les capacités et le désir, et cette personne était définitivement Stefani. La confiance de Stefani emplissait la pièce. Sa présence était énorme. Et intrépide. J'ai guetté le ton, le niveau sonore, et le timbre de sa voix. Etait-elle capable d'avoir une tessiture large et dynamique? Pouvait-elle être douce puis puissante? Et j'ai senti qu'elle pouvait faire tout ça tout en se donnant dans cette énergie si puissante." - '''Wendy Starland Gaga fut prise d'un fou rire quand Starland se précipita vers elle après sa performance et lui annonça: "Je suis sur le point de changer ta vie." Elles se ruèrent hors du club, et Starland appela Fusari sur son portable. "Rob répondit: "Pourquoi tu me réveilles?" Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé LA fille. "Quoi? C'est vraiment une sur un million. Quel est son nom?" Stefani Germanotta. "Um, tu me charries. Elle ressemble à quoi?" Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. "A-t-elle de bonnes chansons?" Non. "Comment est son groupe?" Affreux.", rit Starland. "Je n'avais pas trouvé un produit. J'avais trouvé la fille." Fusari accepta de la rencontrer. Il était, pour employer un euphémisme, dépité. "Pendant que je lui parlais, j'étais à côté de l'ordinateur donc j'ai été sur sa page PureVolume et mis ses chansons à très bas volume", déclare Fusari. "Pour être franc, ça ressemblait à un groupe jouant pour un mariage, mais je pouvais dire que cette personne avait plus de créativité à proposer, donc je l'ai invité à notre studio." ''Elle a pris le bus à Parsippany vers Port Authority et Fusari, accompagné de Tom Kafafian, l'attendait au stop. ''"On était dans la voiture et on a vu cette fille à travers la vitre de cette pizzeria. Mon pote m'a dit: "Je pense que c'est elle". Mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas elle. J'avais ma parfaite idée de ce à quoi elle devrait ressembler, et elle ne correspondait pas à cette idée. J'espérais rencontrer une fille un peu grunge, comme si elle sortait du lit. Elle ressemblait plus à une guidette, faute de meilleur terme. De plus, il y avait quelque chose d'excentrique chez elle. En termes de mode, elle mélangaient les décennies. Il y avait quelque chose de très sixties chez elle, mais aussi un petit quelque chose de nineties. Mon pote est revenu avec elle et on a fait un petit trajet vers le studio, et je me disais: "Ca va pas le faire."." ''Bien que sceptique, Fusari lui demanda de jouer un extrait d'une de ses chansons au piano, et elle joua Hollywood. ''"En moins de 15 secondes, je me suis dit: "Ca y est. Ma vie est sur le point de changer.". Pendant qu'elle jouait, j'étais sur mon téléphone en train d'envoyer un e-mail à mon avocat pour lui demander un contrat pour le lendemain. J'ai complètement ressenti son potentiel de superstar. Je ne savais simplement pas sous quelle forme ou quel genre exploiter ce potentiel." Quasiment du jour au lendemain, Stefani était prête à signer un contrat de production, mais son père décida de créér une société, Team Love Child LLC. Stefani devint ami avec Kafafian et lui écrit des chansons, tout comme pour Fusari. De Stefani à Lady Gaga Après un moment, Stefani était d'accord pour dire que son nom n'allait pas l'aider à percer dans l'industrie de la musique. Un jour, Stefani joua "Again Again" au piano pour Fusari, et il lui dit: "Tu as quelque chose de tellement Freddie Mercury, tu es si spectaculaire." ''Il lui expliqua que la "fille à l'intérieur", son côté théâtral, était son côté le plus intéressant. Radio Ga Ga était l'une des chansons préférées de Rob Fusari. ''"Chaque jour, quand Stefani rentrait en studio, au lieu de lui dire bonjour, je commençais à chanter Radio Ga Ga. C'était sa chanson d'entrée." ''Stefani était en train de chercher un nom de scène, quand elle reçut un SMS de Fusari qui disait "Lady Gaga". ''"C'était un problème technique, en fait," avoua Fusari. "J'avais écrit Radio Ga Ga et le portable a fait une correction automatique donc le "Radio" s'est changé en "Lady". Elle m'a ensuite répondu "C'est ça". Après ce jour, elle était Lady Gaga. Elle semblait dire "Ne m'appelez plus jamais Stefani"." ''Elle pensait que son nouveau surnom était cool et même ses amis commençaient à l'appeler Gaga. Elle garda le mot "Lady", pour féminiser son surnom. En l'espace de quatre mois, Gaga fit le trajet de New York à Jersey chaque jour, en modelant radicalement son approche. Ils mirent l'accent sur l'écriture de chansons rock, son genre de musique favori. Elle arrêta de faire des shows en direct, et elle recommença à performer sous le nom de Lady Ga Ga ou Lady Gaga vers le début de l'été. Un nouveau compte PureVolume fut créé de façon à promouvoir sa musique et elle changea son nom MySpace en Lady Gaga. Les chansons postées sur ses pages perso étaient dans la continuité de ses précédents travaux. Les nouvelles compositions étaient plus raffinées, mais étaient toujours partagées entre des ballades rock à la fois douces et amères, et des chansons pop-rock puissantes, comme les chansons Brown Eyes ou Wonderful. Les réactions de ses collègues étaient assez négatives sur le son qu'ils avaient choisi. Ils essayèrent de la faire travailler en tant que compositrice, mais le résultat final n'était pas celui qu'ils espéraient. ''"Avec ce genre d'enregistrements, les gens recherchent qui est à la source de cette musique, qui en est l'auteur.", explique Starland. En tant que compositrice, Gaga travailla pour deux artistes produits par Fusari, Leila Broussard et Lina Morgana. En juillet, Wonderful fut jouée sur la radio iWebRadio, et son temps de passage atteignit la 2ème place. Pendant ce temps, elle ne donna qu'une seule représentation live par mois, jusqu'au mois d'août. Débuts de la musique pop : "Un matin, j'ai lu un article qui expliquait que les femmes avaient du mal à percer dans l'industrie du rock. J'adorais ce que l'on faisait, mais ça n'allait pas être facile de vendre. J'ai dit "Stef, si on s'asseyait aujourd'hui, qu'on abandonnait ce sur quoi nous travaillons, et que je m'installais à la boîte à rythmes, crééais un rythme et que l'on faisait quelque chose de plus dance.". Elle semblait vouloir dire: "Pas question. Je ne ferais pas ça."." ''- '''Rob Fusari' Ils firent une pause au Chili's, l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner, et Fusari réussit à convaincre Gaga de tester son idée. A la fin de la journée, ils finirent la chanson "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", et "nous n'avons plus jamais rééssayer de faire du rock.". Plus tard dans l'interview, Gaga déclare: "Je me disais "si ce n'était pas moi, je n'écouterais jamais ça. Je m'ennuierais à ce show."." En la trouvant entourée de chanteurs qui écrivaient tous le même genre de musique, l'idée de Rob était quelque chose de frais et de provocateur dans l'univers du rock: la musique pop. Gaga trouva son créneau musical quand elle commença à intégrer des mélodies pop et le glam-rock vintage de David Bowie et de Queen. Gaga explique: "Queen et David Bowie étaient la clé, pour moi... Je ne savais pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que je découvre David Bowie et Queen.". Rob et Gaga entamèrent une liaison, ce qui fit que leur collaboration artistique devint tumultueuse. Quand Fusari n'aimait pas ses points d'orgue, elle se mettait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et déblatérait contre le fait de se sentir bon à rien. Mais il était aussi dur avec elle. Gaga n'était pas fan de mode à ce point: elle aimait les jambières et les pulls, peut-être avec une épaule dénudée. "Souvent, elle venait au studio en survêtements, et je disais "Vraiment, Stef?"", explique Fusari. "Et si je faisais entrer Clive Davis aujourd'hui? Je devrais demander une réunion là maintenant. Prince ne ramasse pas de glace au 7-Eleven en ressemblant à Chris Rock. Tu es une artiste maintenant. Tu ne peux pas tourner comme une girouette." Fusari était focalisé sur le son, tandis que Gaga commençait à s'intéresser à la mise en avant de la mode.'' "Elle gardait cet album de toutes les différentes choses qu'elle voyait dans les magazines. Ce n'était pas toujours des vêtements. Ca pouvait être une enseigne lumineuse. Ca pouvait être la main d'une personne qui portait une bague. Elle me le montrait et je lui disais: "Ouais, c'est super, Stef". En fait, ça ne m'intéressais pas."'' Island Def Jam Sa nouvelle musique augmenta sa popularité avec de toutes nouvelles chansons telles que "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" et "Shake Your Kitty". Gaga commença à faire de nouvelles performances avec son synthétiseur et son MacBook, qui jouait ses rythmes synthétiques. Même avec un nouveau genre de musique, être reconnue dans l'industrie de la musique n'était pas chose facile. "Quand je jouais dans les clubs rock de NY, beaucoup de labels pensaient que j'étais trop théâtrale. Ensuite, quand j'auditionnais pour des comédies musicales, on me disait que j'étais trop pop." Jusqu'à un jour dont se souvient Fusari: "Je la faisais écouter à Joshua Sarubin, qui était de A&R à Island Def Jam et il semblait dire: "Je veux voir cette fille la semaine prochaine"." "Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle", dévoile Sarubin. "Elle s'est assise au piano et la façon qu'elle jouait, et ses paroles, et de la façon qu'elle réagissait, et de la manière qu'elle chantait, tout était si différent, et on ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. Elle portait ces espèces de cuissardes et une minijupe noire et elle avait cette présence du genre "Je suis sexy et je me fous de ce que les gens pensent de ça."" Pendant cette rencontre, le PDG Antonio "L.A." Reid alla la voir et lui dit: "Je t'entends de mon bureau, tu es très bruyante!" Il vit une star naître dans le corps de cette jeune femme et la fit signer sur-le-champ. Le 6 septembre 2006, Lady Gaga dit "oui" à un contrat de développement artistique et un premier album prévu pour mai 2007. "Mais après m'avoir fait signer, il ne m'a plus jamais revu. J'avais l'habitude d'attendre en dehors de son bureau pendant des heures, en espérant qu'il me prendrait en rendez-vous pour parler de mes chansons, mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. Il m'a laissé tomber au bout de 3 mois. J'étais dévastée. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble, d'être dans un label quand ils n'en finissent pas avec quelque chose"., déclare Gaga sur son premier label majeur. Cette confiance fut secouée quand elle fut virée de Island Def Jam quelques mois plus tard. La raison pour laquelle le label l'abandonna reste un mystère, mais une rumeur provenant du bureau de Reid circula comme quoi le contrat fut sectionné. : "Elle serait sûrement restée dans le label un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans une situation que les gens ne comprennent pas. Elle était très douée. J'ai été lamentable parce que je pensais vraiment tenir ma prochaine tête d'affiche." - Joshua Sarubin Après que Def Jam ait mis fin à son contrat, au lieu de l'abandonner aussi, Laurent Besencon de New Heights Entertainment a cru en cette artiste, mais nota que pour pouvoir être signée, elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle musique. Gaga se demanda si elle devait complètement laisser tomber la musique, mais Fusari l'encouragea à prendre une petite pause et de passer du temps avec sa famille. Après quelques mois décourageants, leur management commun conduirent Gaga et RedOne à se retrouver ensemble. Après une première hésitation de RedOne, Besencon encouragea fortement une collaboration. Elle décida ensuite de continuer de se consacrer à la musique, croyant profondément que c'est sa destinée et décida de travailler plus durement. : "Mon manager m'a appelé et m'a dit: "Tu dois rencontrer cette fille, elle est l'artiste la plus incroyable." Si une personne est doué, je me fiche de savoir si elle a un contrat ou non. On a travaillé ensemble le premier jour, on a posé "Boys Boys Boys", et on a ''tout de suite 'sympathisé."'' - '''RedOne Pendant ce temps, Gaga sortit avec le patron du St Jerome's de NY, en 2006. En décembre, Gaga rencontra pour la première fois Lady Starlight, qui faisait du go-go dancing pour son anniversaire dans un bar. Ils sympathisèrent instantanément: "On était deux "ladies", ''explique Lady Starlight. ''Elle a glissé un billet dans ma culotte, et on connaît la suite". Elles commencèrent à travailler ensemble car Gaga adorait son harmonie entière, et lui dit: "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce que tu fais avec ce que je fais?" Elle avait déjà la plupart des chansons (de The Fame) d'écrites et j'adorais vraiment sa personnalité, même si je ne suis pas trop fan de la musique pop." 2007-08: Performance artistique : "Je suis retournée à mon appart'. Je donnais un show une fois par semaine. J'ai commencé à travailler avec mon amie Lady Starlight, et on jouait show après show. Je me préparais déjà à faire une performance." - Lady Gaga Starlight aida Gaga à créér ses tenues de scène, tout en crééant des shows burlesques pour des bar mal famés avec des drag queens et des gogo dancers. Durant ce temps là, elle devint également go-go dancer pour pouvoir jouer ses chansons. Après que son père ait assisté à une de ses performances, "Il ne pouvait plus me regarder pendant plusieurs mois", avoua-t-elle de sa toute fraîche expérience. "Je portais des sous-vêtements en cuir, donc ce fut dur pour lui, il ne comprenait pas." Finalement, il soutint de nouveau sa fille et maintenant, il est très fier d'elle. Le duo prit part à de nombreux projets, comme par exemple le "Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue", un spectacle hommage aux spectacles de variété des années 70, où Gaga jouait du synthé, Starlight donnait le rythme, faisaient toutes deux des chorégraphies inspirées par le go-go dancing, des boules à pailettes, et de la laque pour cheveux, à laquelle elles mettaient le feu et aspergait le public. Elles firent aussi le "New York Street Revival and Trash Dance" ensemble pendant un mois, faisant un show par semaine. Streamline & Interscope Records En 2007, Fusari envoya quelques chansons à ses contacts, dont Vincent Herbert de Streamline Records. Ensuite, Herbert assista à un show de Gaga & Starlight et dit à Gaga: "Je te veux", puis la signa dans son label. Gaga attira également l'intérêt de Jimmy Iovine, le directeur d'Interscope en 2007. Il lui offrit un contrat avec Streamline/Interscope, peu de temps après sa performance à Lollapalooza avec Lady Starlight en août. A ce moment, elle apprit beaucoup sur la composition, et travailla avec quelques producteurs, et tenta de se faire un nom. Jody Gerson signa un contrat publicitaire avec Gaga pour Sony/ATV. Elle déclara à Billboard Magazine qu'elle avait le sentiment que Gaga allait éclater et deviendrait une compositrice à la demande, et également une star. "Elle m'a tuée dès que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle était déjà engagée chez Interscope, et on avait tellement de chance d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes, et d'avoir une superbe relation professionelle." Durant l'automne, RedOne joua Boys Boys Boys ''pour Akon avec lequel il avait créé une société de production, RedOneKonvict. Akon était si emballée qu'il voulait la faire composer pour des artistes issus d'Universal (Nicole Scherzinger, New Kids On The Block...). Ils se rencontrèrent en novembre 2007 et commencèrent à écrire ensemble et elle apprit beaucoup sur l'écriture de chansons. : ''"J'étais comme la fille bizarre habillée comme un animal de zoo, le glamour trash dans une pièce rempli de chats hip-hop et urbains. Ils disaient: "Gaga, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces paroles?", et je déformais tout, et soudain, c'était avant-gardiste." - Lady Gaga Articles connexes #'1986-2008: Les premières années' #2008-2009: L'ère The Fame #2009-2010: L'ère The Fame Monster #2011: L'ère Born This Way Photoshoots 011.jpg|Malgorzata Saniewska (2005) normal_004.jpg|Katherine Wolkoff (2006) 267px-Angela_Weiland_03.jpg|Angela Weiland (2007) 702.jpg|Josie Miner (4 août 2007) 06.jpg|Darnell Scott (19 août 2007) R2.jpg|Raquel Olivo (2007) 237px-Veronica_Ibarra_02.jpg|Veronica Ibarra (4 octobre 2007) Catégorie:Biographie Catégorie:Eres